1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which includes two liquid droplets jetting heads each having a plurality of nozzles through which the liquid droplets are jetted, a height-position of the nozzles in one head being different from that in the other head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printer which records an image and characters on a recording medium such as a printing paper, generally includes an ink-jet head (liquid droplets jetting head) having nozzles through which liquid droplets of an ink is jetted, and an ink cartridge (liquid tank, liquid storage container) which stores the ink to be used in the ink-jet head. The ink-jet head and the ink cartridge are normally connected by a tube made of a resin, and the ink stored in the ink cartridge is supplied to the ink-jet head via this tube.
Incidentally, in recent years, with an object of making it possible to improve a recording speed and a simultaneous two-face printing, it has been considered to provide a plurality of ink-jet heads which jet the same type (same color) of ink. Here, in a case of providing the plurality of ink cartridges corresponding to the plurality of ink-jet heads respectively, the number of cartridges is to be increased. Therefore, there is an increase in a cost and a size of the printer. From this point of view, it is preferable to make it possible to supply the ink from one ink cartridge to the plurality of ink-jet heads simultaneously.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-95129, an ink cartridge provided with two ink supply ports has been disclosed. Moreover, the two ink supply ports in this ink cartridge are connected in parallel to the two ink-jet heads by two supply tubes. Therefore, it is possible to supply the ink from one ink cartridge to two ink-jet heads simultaneously.